


seven days - Ravi (Kim Wonshik) Fanfiction.

by taexmiin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Best Friends, College, Dare, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Revenge, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taexmiin/pseuds/taexmiin
Summary: She is the new kid in town.He is the badass in campus.Fate had brought them together since she just entered her new college. And because of his deep revenge towards his ex best friend, she became his victim. Just a word from her making him set up a deal between them. A SEVEN DAYS relationship.But does the relationship just for seven days? Or more?





	1. Chapter 1

A loud sound was produced when the tires of the plane touched the ground as it landed. Everyone in the plane started to get ready to leave as soon as the plane's door opened. Except her.

It wasn't her choice to come to South Korea at the first place but since she loves her parents, she followed what she had been told.

As the only daughter of one of the most successful businessmen in the world, she understands how to get used to this kind of situation.

Other than her father is a businessman, her mother is a Korean. There's literally no choice because it's her mother's hometown, she just got to obey.

It felt like ages in the plane, she just so tired and lazy to walk, to even breath but life must go on. After claiming her luggage, she walked out to leave the airport.

At that moment, what she wanted to do the most is go to sleep in her comfy bed.

She looked around, left and right, searching for anyone that in charge to take her home but she saw nothing.

 _Do I have to go home by taxi? But I don't have the address..._ she said to herself.

She kept on searching, still wondering is she going home my herself or no. But deep inside her, she wished one of her family members will come and took her home but she understands if none will come, everyone is busy.

As she kept walking around, her stomach started to make sound. She stopped wherever she's standing.

 _Seriously? Right now?..._ she sighed.

Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder from her back. She quickly turned around and looked at the owner.

"Miss me?" a guy said while giving a very attractive smile.

"Zachary!" she cheered and hug him so tight like they haven't met for ages.

"Elle. It's been a while isn't it?" he said after they're letting go of each other.

"It is. Wait, aren't you busy?" she asked. "Well, you know your handsome brother, I settled all works before come here," he answered.

"No wonder you were late," he nodded to her words.

Zachary is her eldest brother and had become their father's wing right after he graduated university and a very hardworking man. Seeing him here to pick her up is a surprise.

Zachary and his works are like soulmate, can't be separated but to Zachary, his little sister is more important especially when she's new in town.

"Zachary..." she called him out.

"You and your full pronunciation. What is it?" he asked while lifting that handsome eyebrow of him.

"I'm hungry. I've been sleeping the whole time on plane," she said with a wide smile.

"I'm not even surprise. Come, it's your first time here so I'm going to feed you with my favourite food in Korea," he said while taking over the luggage trolley from her.

"I don't mind. Feed me with anything. What matter is my stomach is being fill," she said.

"Okay, I understand. I know you too well. Let's go," they linked arm and walked towards the restaurants.

**_×××××_ **

"Well, home sweet home," Zachary said as he pulled the handbrake up and turn off the car's engine.

"This is big. I don't know dad has a house this big. That man has a lot of money," Danielle joked around.

Zachary chuckled to Danielle's statement. "Well, his money, our money too," Zachary continued making both of them laughed.

"I'm just kidding. C'mon," Zachary invited Danielle to enter the house. "I'll take the luggage first, go on, see your new house," Zachary patted her shoulder.

"Thank you, Zachary, I want to cry," she teased him. "Stop teasing. Go meet our parents. They excited since the sun came out to meet you."

Danielle nodded and slowly walked to the door. It's been ages since the last time she met her parents because her parents had left London earlier than her as Danielle had to stay to finish her studies.

Now she finished her studies back at the college, it's time for her to follow her family moved to Korea and continue her studies there.

She walked to the door and knocked it. A middle age woman opened it, clearly, it's the maid in the house. Danielle put her finger on top of her lips telling the maid not to tell anything about her arrival to her parents.

She nodded to Danielle and let her entered. As soon she entered the house, the maid quickly went out to help Zachary with the luggage.

Danielle looked around in the house. She was amazed at how big and beautiful the house is. "This is so house goals. Wait, it is my family house," she whispered to herself.

She saw no one so she stood in the middle of the big living room because she literally doesn’t know where to go so, she decided to wait for the maid or Zachary.

A moment later, Zachary and the maid entered the house. Quickly she asked the maid, "Aunty, uhm, where's mother?" she scratched her head, confused not itchy.

"She's in the kitchen ma'am," the maid answered. Zachary has gone, to send Danielle's luggage to her room.

"Ahh. Thank you. And what is your name?" Danielle asked more, just want to get know the woman that take care of the house.

"I'm Han Eun-ok," the maid answered. "Ahh. That's a pretty name. And you don't have to call me ma'am, you can call my name I don't mind and don't worry about mother and father, they didn't mind too. They know how I am," Danielle replied.

The maid smiling while nodding to her. "The kitchen is the way, right?" Danielle pointed to her east and the maid nodded approving.

"Sorry that the luggage is heavy. Thank you," Danielle and the maid exchanged bows before Danielle left to the kitchen while the maid to Danielle's room to send her stuffs.

Danielle slowly entered the big kitchen and saw a woman's back facing her, busy making a drink because she could hear the sound of the spoon clicking of the teapot.

Danielle approached her like she had been seeing her everyday but reality, it’s the first after a few years.

"Tea or coffee?" Danielle peaked into the teapot. "Tea," the woman answered, didn't realized that her daughter is back into her life.

She just took a quick look to her child and continue stirring the tea but then she realised, her daughter is back!

"Danielle!" she automatically hugged her child tight, letting go every single moment of missing her being around her.

"Mom," Danielle returned the hug. She missed her mother so bad until it brought her released some tears, so does her mother.

"How are you doing? How was your flight? When did you arrived? Are you well eaten back in London? Did people treat you well?" Her mother asked her non-stop. She's worried about her daughter's life without her around.

"Mom, I'm perfectly fine. Got to stay healthy so I can meet my pretty mother, right?" she teased her mother.

"Oh you," her mother poked her nose. "My beautiful child is back. Our family is back together again," she kissed Danielle's forehead with full of love and hugged her again.

"Where's dad?" Danielle asked after her mother released the hug.

"He's in the bedroom. He will get down soon. Come we go to the living room, family reunion," her mother dragged her to the living room.

"Eun-ok, please bring the tea I made to the front," Mrs. Calder told the maid.

"Yes ma'am," Eun-ok went to the kitchen.

Danielle and her mother sat side by side on the couch asking her daughter about her flight.

"Just take a break Zach. I'll find someone to cover you," Mr Calder said as he walked down the stairs with Zachary.

"Okay dad. Because she's my little sister, I let it go," Zachary agreed.

"Mr Calder," Danielle approached her father. "Danielle Jane Calder," Mr Calder looked at his daughter up and down. It's been ages.

"My pretty daughter. I miss you so bad," he brought his daughter into his arms.

Mr Calder might be look fierce and stern outside but inside, he loves both of his children very much. Everything he did right now is for his children so they didn't have to work so hard to live in the future.

To Mr Calder, nothing is more important than his only son and his only daughter. Their happiness is what he cares the most.

"You have no idea how much I miss you, dad," she held her father tight. Every single day of her life, she's grateful to have this man as her father.

"Wow, dad still look hot and young after the last time I saw you," she stepped back to look at her father's face. Even though his age is gaining, he is still good looking.

"This kid. Stop teasing," Mr Calder pinched her nose.

"She's been teasing all of us since she got here. I bet she's a flirt," Zachary fooled around.

"Even though I'm flirting around, I still didn't have any boyfriend yet," Danielle attacked back.

"Because you're picky," Zachary answered.

"Am not," Danielle attacked again.

"Something never changes," Mr Calder said while stroking his daughter's hair.

The father finally took a sit beside his beloved wife while their children took a sit next to each other facing their parents.

Eun-ok came and served each one of them a cup of tea that made by Mrs Calder earlier.

"What's your plan now?" Zachary asked after taking a sip of tea.

"No sure yet but probably a little rest before continue my studies here," Danielle answered.

"Did you decided which university you want to go?" her mother turned to ask.

"I haven't yet, but I will ASAP," she drank the tea.

"No worries. You just enjoy your rest here for these one or two weeks, I will take care about the university stuffs," Mr Calder interrupted.

"This week, Zachary will take you to see around here so you can get used to this place. The other week, probably you could spend the time getting ready for university. I'll inform you once I settled the university stuffs. So, child, enjoy yourself," Mr Calder continued.

"Dad is so nice I wanted to cry," Danielle joked around making the big house filled by laughs from the happy family.

**_×××××_ **

After wondering around the big city with her brother, the Calder siblings went back home late in the evening.

"Mother, we're home," Danielle went straight to the kitchen. "Glad you got home safely," Mrs Calder said.

"Here. I bought doughnuts on the way home," she opened the doughnuts' box.

"Oh, these look delicious," Mrs Calder sat down, ready to eat the doughnuts.

"Recommended by your handsome, successful son," she joked around making the mother and daughter laughed.

"Where is him anyway?" Mrs Calder took a first bite of a cheese doughnut.

"Outside, got a call from work," Danielle answered.

"Oh, here from your father," Mrs Calder hand in a leaflet to Danielle.

' _Hanwha International University_.'

She opened it and look carefully every single page. "Is this where I'm going to study?" she asked.

"Yes. Dad said it's one of the top universities in town. Well it is since I was born here. Getting to enter this university is a life goals," her mother said.

"When I was young, I wanted to enter this university but my results aren't good enough, I was little sad but knowing you will enter this university, make me so happy. My pretty kid is smart, I'm proud of you," she continued.

"I study hard for mom and dad. Plus, you know how much I love account so why not? At least if I didn't get any work out there, I could be an accountant at dad's company," she smiled to her mother.

"So proud to call you my kid," she stroked Danielle's hair with love.

"You better don't have any doughnut sprinkle-sprinkle before you touch my hair," joking is just her thing.

Mrs Calder shook her head and pinched her daughter's nose. Danielle is such a playful kid but that makes Mrs Calder happy.

"When could I start my class mom?" she still looking at the leaflet her mother gave.

"Next week. You excited?" Mrs Calder asked while taking a bite of another doughnut.

"You have no idea. I'm so bored," Danielle pouted.

"Elle, why aren't you eating the doughnut you bought?" Mrs Calder gave her a piece of doughnut.

"Thank you," and she continue looking through the leaflet.

**_×××××_ **

That day, she woke up quite early. Getting ready as soon as she made her bed. The outfit was simple, black leather pants and tucked in her white shirt. She let her pass-shoulder length hair just like that.

The mood is good that morning. She even prepared breakfast for her family alone even though the maid had offered to help. The last time she prepared breakfast for her family was ages ago.

"Someone is in a good mood this morning," Zachary approached his little sister.

"It's been ages anyway," Danielle answered. "Can you fix my tie," Zachary asked and she helped fixing her brother tie.

"There. Damn, you're so handsome. So ready to marry someone," Danielle teased.

"I want to say that to you too but you're too young," Zachary teased her back.

The Calder siblings settled down and sat on the chair, ready to have their breakfast but they wait for their parents first because that's just how the Calder family's style.

"If I could choose, I want to marry to a Japanese woman," Zachary said. "How about you?"

"I don't mind. All I mind is how much he loves me. That's all," Danielle answered her brother.

"Oh wow. Did you watched any love dramas or movies last night because that's hit me deep into my soul," Zachary replied.

But all Zachary got was a punch from his sister on his arm making them both laughed.

"You two haven't take you breakfast yet?" the parents finally came down and joined their kids on the dining table.

"Just about to. Guess who prepared this," Zachary asked his parents. "The maid?" Mr Calder answered.

Zachary shook his head and pointed to Danielle beside him. "Ah, someone is excited for their first day," Mrs Calder said. "She even prepared the breakfast," she continued.

"I'm ready for a whole new experience," Danielle said.

"That's great. Now, let's eat," and the family had their breakfast together while chit-chatting about other stuffs.

**_×××××_ **

She parked her car at the parking provided, just a few meters away from the entrance. It easy that everything had settled and she can start learning today. The perks of being a famous businessman's daughter.

She took her stuffs and entered the university campus.

As soon as she left her car, another car was parked right beside hers.

A while later, a good-looking guy exit the car. Everyone no matter what gender they are, stopped and look at him. No one ever gets tired of this attractive man.

He wore his shades and took a look at the car beside him. Totally never seen anywhere before. He looked at a lady walking to the entrance. At the same time, she turned around to look at her car and back to the entrance. Probably that's the owner. But he doesn't care anyway.

He fixed his hair in front of the car's window and entered the campus once done.

Danielle busy looking around after receiving the university's map, searching for her class.

As she was wondering around, she accidentally bumped into someone's shoulder.

"Ah, I'm sorry," she quickly bows to the person.

It was the good-looking guy.

Before he could say anything, Danielle already left to keep on searching her class.

Even though she left, he eyes never left her figure. There's one thing he noticed, that's the car's owner from earlier. But again, like he cares. He was tired from last night and he badly needs his coffee.

"As usual," he ordered at the counter. Every day before his class start, he's going to order his typical Dark Mocha coffee. It’s a daily routine.

The girl nodded and went to prepare his coffee.

"Morning Ravi," a guy approached him from behind. Soon, another guy came and greeted him too.

"Morning Ken, Hakyeon. Coffee?" he offered. Ken or his real name, Jaehwan and Hakyeon whom are his friends, nodded to his offer. "Girl, another two lattes," he said rudely but he doesn't care about his attitude. The girl probably already got used to his rude attitude.

"Guys, I heard there's a new kid been transferred here," Jaehwan started the conversation.

"I heard that too. They said she's half Korean half British. But I don't know. I haven’t meet her yet," Hakyeon replied.

"She?" the attractive guy asked. "Yeah, a she," Hakyeon said. "Are you planning on doing something, Wonshik?" Jaehwan asked.

Wonshik, or his other name, Ravi smirked. "Nah, just asking because I think I saw her earlier before headed here,"

"Really? Was she pretty?" Hakyeon turns to ask. "Not sure, because she was in rush. I don't have time to stare at her anyway," Wonshik answered.

"Here's your coffee," the girl is back and hand in the coffee they ordered. Wonshik took out his phone and gave it to the girl to pay the coffee.

"Thank you," the girl bowed but Wonshik doesn't even look at her.

Soon, the three friends left the cafe and went to their class.

**_×××××_ **

After the class had finished, she left the class and went around the campus. That was her only class for today so she had a long spare time but she decided just to check around and go home since she doesn't have any friends yet.

She walked around, really paying attention to the surrounding but not what's in front of her.

Wonshik sat alone while playing with his phone. A moment later, Jaehwan and Hakyeon came with coffee in their hands while laughing about something.

"Here for you," Jaehwan placed the coffee in front of Wonshik. "I know you need another one since you had a long night yesterday. But don't have too many caffeine." Jaehwan continued.

Wonshik chuckled, "Okay mum. Thanks, by the way. Now, let's go," Wonshik said. Jaehwan and Hakyeon both nodded to him.

Wonshik was walking first while Jaehwan and Hakyeon was behind him, talking to each other.

Wonshik was still busy with his phone while the other hand was holding his coffee.

As soon as he kept his phone and wanted to take a sip of his coffee, someone bumped onto his chest making the coffee cup went to the person's shirt and fall to the floor.

"Ah, hot, hot," the person said, a girl.

Everything happened so fast and all Wonshik could do is to stare at the coffee cup on the floor.

This never happened to him before. No one dare to mess around with him because he's Kim Wonshik, the bad-ass in the campus.

The surrounding was silent, the only thing that could be hear is the girl's whines.

Anger started to control him. Suddenly, he grabbed the girl's chin, pulling her closer to him roughly and speak with his deep and angry voice.

"You."


	2. Chapter 2

"You," his grip was getting tighter because of his anger sending pain to her.

"Stop it, it hurts, she slapped his hand away from her.

His eyes never left hers. To him, this is the first time someone dare to slap his hand away. She doesn't notice his stares instead, she's busy looking at her 'coffee' shirt.

Thank God to the type of fabric, the hot coffee doesn't burn her skin. It's weird that she doesn't feel too hot because of the coffee while actually the shirt turned transparent because of it making the fabric look like it's a thin type.

Because of that, people could actually see what colour of the bra she's wearing. But she doesn't know about it. Wonshik stared at her face, looking every single gesture she's making. But then his eyes when down to her shirt.

 _Damn, red..._ he said to himself.

Somehow Danielle could feel Wonshik's stare that could burn her skin. Quickly she spoke, "What are you looking at?"

 _I'm looking at your bra_... he smirked to himself.

But instead of answering her question, he grabbed her wrist roughly and pull her with him... "Where are you taking me?" she's struggling to release herself from his grip. It's hurting her, again.

"To buy me a new coffee since you spilled it," Wonshik said simply.

"Now? Seriously?" she asked as he took her away.

Hakyeon and Jaehwan just watched those two leaving their sight little by little. "Ravi being Ravi. Not even surprise," Hakyeon spoke making both of them giggles.

"Boy always gets whatever he wants," Jaehwan continued and Hakyeon nodded, agreeing it.

"Really? Now? At least let me change my shirt first. It's embarrassing," she's begging. "There's a lot of time you know," she continued.

"No, now," Wonshik answered. Like he cares if she's embarrassed. But at the same time, he gets to see her like that. He smirked.

She saw that smirk. _Urgh, dickhead..._ she said to herself. She rolled her eyes.

She tried hard to make him release her but her doesn't budge even a bit plus he's too strong for her. She sighed and just follow him to the café. Wonshik could felt all those little struggles she had because of him until she gave up which made him smirk again.

It's Kim Wonshik, he knows how girls act too well.

As soon as they arrived the café, he brought her straight to the counter. Wonshik intertwined their hands and brought it into his denim jacket's pocket. Danielle was totally in shocked when he did that and slowly the heat raised to her face.

"What are you doing?" Danielle asked while trying to take their hands out of his pocket but he insists and hold her hand tight.

"In case you try to run away from me," Wonshik simply said without even looking at her.

Those words from him making Danielle chuckled in sarcasm. _Can't believe this kind of people exist. Like I can't freaking pay his stupid coffee._

She rolled her eyes for the thousand times. Literally cursing inside that she's stuck with this kind of human being. When it's their turn, Wonshik just ordered his coffee as usual without even asking if she wanted one too.

"Miss, you want any?" the girl at the counter asked. "Ah, it's okay. Just for him," she said while smiling.

Wonshik saw that little pretty smile of her and a he felt these weird feelings about it. Quickly he tried to forget it.

The girl stood that and looked at those two, who's going to pay? She doesn't dare to ask because the costumer in front of her right now is Kim Wonshik and she never seen this girl beside him anywhere so she might be his girlfriend and if she asked her, he will barked at her so she decided to stay silent and wait one of them to give the money.

"Give her your phone," he ordered. "Wait, what?" she asked in confused. "To pay the coffee. What else."

"I don't do that way," she answered. She tried to take out her hand from his pocket as earlier and again, he didn't let her.

"I want to take out my purse you idiot," she scolded.

Everyone shocked with her statement, especially that 'idiot' word, including Wonshik himself. Never ever a person except his friends, called him idiot since the first time he looked this world. No one, until her. Wonshik slowly release her hand inside the pocket and right away she took her hand out. She rolled her eyes while shaking her head and searching for her purse inside her bag.

As she hands in the money to the girl, she decided to leave right away but again, he grabbed her wrist. She understood that, she can't leave yet. Wonshik never left his eyes, even once, from looking at her. From taking out the money, until the coffee is done. Danielle noticed Wonshik's stare but she just ignored it. What she wants to do now is to go home, take a shower and sleep. She's too tired especially because of she stuck with Wonshik.

After receiving his coffee, she left first and he followed her from behind walking to the same direction. He smiled looking at her back. How he wished she's walking backwards to the front so he could take a long look at those tempting red bra. Somehow, he glad that accident happened, he got to look at something he loves to look at. Wonshik literally smile to himself making everyone around his looking at him in weird way while some girls melting because of his attractive smile.

She walked passing by Jaehwan and Hakyeon that waiting for them. Both of them looked at her until Wonshik finally arrived in front of them. "Damn, she's hot," Wonshik took a sip of his coffee, eyes still looking at her even though she's getting far away.

"Your favorite color," Jaehwan joked making Hakyeon laughed while Wonshik's smirk become wider.

"It's Ravi lucky day," Hakyeon said. Wonshik shook his head, smiling. "Come on guys," and they left to their next class.

_**×××××** _

  
"Stupid human," she cursed while entering the house's compound. Taking all of her stuffs and get out from the car to enter the house.

Eun-ok shocked as soon as she saw Danielle's shirt. Full of coffee on the front. "What happened to your shirt?" she asked Danielle.

"Um, let say, there's this stupid human spilled his coffee on it. His coffee literally flew to me," Danielle complaint. "And then, he made me buy him a new coffee to replace the one on my shirt. And if I don't, he won't let me go. I can't believe there's this type of human being. Seriously," she continued.

"It's okay. I will try to wash it off those from your shirt," Eun-ok said and Danielle just nodded. She soon left to the kitchen.

"Oh, your are home," Zachary approached from coming down the stairs. "How's your- oh my, what's up with your shirt?" he asked.

"Oh, a moron human spilled the coffee on me," she answered. "Do you know that those marks making people could see your bra?" Zachary asked again.

"What!?" she quickly when upstairs to her room leaving Zachary alone.

"My poor little sister. I bet that guy having a good time looking at it, Elle," Zachary shook his head and leave to go back to his work after taking all the documents he forgot to bring earlier.

She went straight to the mirror and cursing Wonshik again. "No wonder he always smirks when looking at me. That stupid, dirty minded dickhead!"

"I literally embarrassed myself. Why I didn't notice this earlier," she sighed and took a seat on her bed. "Worst first day ever," she covered her face.

_**×××××** _

  
He smiles again for thousand times remembering what happened earlier. "Ken, I literally lost count on how many times he smiles. I swear, our friend had turned crazy," Hakyeon spoke.

"Boy really had a good time looking at it. I could feel it," Jaehwan replied.

"Oh, come on. It happened once in the blue moon. Plus, you get the chance, so just grab it," Wonshik said making his two friends laughing while shaking their head.

"Once in a blue moon. Dude, you could go at any strip club and see girls wearing just bra and thong or even naked. You got to be kidding me," Hakyeon replied and Jaehwan nodding in agree.

"Those are our Korean girls. She's not our typical Korean girl. You said it yourself, half Korean half British," Wonshik disagree.

"Kim Wonshik is such an idiot," Jaehwan joked making them all laughed.

"Ah, talking about I'm an idiot, she's really bold though. I mean, from the beginning of our friendships until now, when did you hear someone called me idiot other than you guys of course," Wonshik asked and both of them shaking their head.

"Not even once to be honest. No one dare to," Hakyeon took a sip of his drink.

"But she does," Wonshik said making them shocked. "You're joking. No way," Hakyeon and Jaehwan said at the same time.

"I am not. She said it right in front of everyone in the cafe earlier. Everyone was speechless, including me. She's totally not our typical Korean girl," Wonshik replied.

"I smell something going to happen between these two Jaehwan. Want to bet?" Hakyeon looking at Jaehwan.

"No thanks. You always right so I surrender," Jaehwan shook his head.

Hakyeon and Wonshik laughed at his gesture.

For a moment, Wonshik took his time and think what Hakyeon said. Yes, something will happen between Kim Wonshik and Danielle Calder soon.

And again, he smiles.

_**×××××** _

  
The father and brother talking about works while having dinner together with the mother and little sister. Sometimes, the mother interrupted the conversation but the little sister just stays silent on her seat while eating.

"Oh, I forget to ask. Elle, how was your first day?" Mr. Calder asked his lovely daughter.

But all she did was smile. An unhappy smile.

Zachary understood his little sister feelings. She must be felt so embarrassed about what happened to her but he won't tell their parents, let Danielle tells what she wants to tell, he won't interrupt.

"That smile has a lot of meaning. Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Calder's turn to ask.

"I'm alright mom, dad. No worries," this time she gave a sincere smile. She doesn't want her parents to worry about her. She's totally fine just a little embarrassed. If only she be more careful of what will happen like she always did.

"I'm sorry. I got to go. Thank you for the dinner," she smiles and left the dining table.

Every single step to her room were heavy. Danielle doesn't seem like she wants to go to the campus tomorrow but it's just the first day.

She lied on her bed, thinking. "Whatever. I'm there to study not to care what people think about me. And that dickhead... he can die in his stupid dirty mind."

Not caring about anything anymore, she finally went to sleep.

To Danielle, it's her longest day ever.

_**×××××** _

  
That day, she gets ready a spare shirt and jacket in her car in case what happened yesterday, will happen again. Just as Danielle left her car and entered the campus, Wonshik arrived. He took a look at the car next him, _She's here._ He smiles and entered the campus.

As usual, grabbing his coffee while waiting for Jaehwan and Hakyeon but it happens that when he was queuing, waiting for his turn, he saw his two old best friends. Wonshik still hurt that they choose _him_ over him. The two friends smile at him but he looked away.

"It's been years but he's still mad," said Hongbin to Sanghyuk pointing about Wonshik.

"You know Ravi. I hope we all get together again before it's too late," Sanghyuk release a deep breath.

"I hope too. Come on, I think Leo had arrived. Let's feed him with this coffee that full with Hyukbin's loves," Hongbin tried to cheer up the mood.

"Hyukbin's loves," Sanghyuk laughed. "Let's go," the two friends left the cafe to meet their other friend, Leo.

_**×××××** _

  
She entered the class a few minutes after it started because she forgot the way to the class but thanked to the other students, she arrived safe and sound. She chose a seat in the middle row where there's only three guys sitting next to each other. She sat a few chairs away from them and open her book, ready to receive every information in today's class.

"Good morning class," the male professor greeted his student. "I heard that we have a new student here," he pointed to Danielle and she bowed her head. "I hope we could help our new friend here if she needs help, am I right Miss?" he continued and she nodded while smiling.

"Alright, let's get started. Today we will enter a new chapter. Today's chapter is..." and he started his class.

Everyone seems to pay attention of what he's teaching but not Danielle Calder. Somehow, it's quite hard for her to understand what he was teaching. Probably because she didn't take a look at the chapter first before start learning today like she always did.

She released a small sigh. _What is he talking about? Why can't I digest even a word? I'm dead..._ she said to herself.

Suddenly, the professor's phone rang and he took a look at it. "I'm sorry student, this is emergency. Please revise on your own for a while, I'll be right back," and he left the class. Danielle looked around and everyone busy looking down at their books. She needs help but she doesn't know to ask who. And then she turned to her left and saw this blonde guy focusing on his book.

_Why I feel like he will help me? Ah whatever, just give it a try. I'm not doing any crime anyway._

She slowly stands and walked to the blonde guy. "Um, hi," she whispered to him but his other two friends heard it too.

He looked up and saw Danielle. Quickly he replied, "Hi," and gave her a smile. His two friends back facing their book.

 _Man, he's good looking._ She said to herself. "I didn't mean to bother you but I literally don't understand a thing about what the professor taught earlier. So, if you don't mind, could you probably explain to me what was he saying. If, if you don't mind. It's okay if you don't want to," she asked softly.

"Of course, I don't mind. Here, sit beside me, I'll help you," he smiles again.

Danielle let out a relief when he willing to help her. She took her stuffs and sit beside him.

"By the way, I'm Leo," the guy pulled out his hand to shake hers and she gladly accepted it. "I'm Danielle," she introduced herself. "You don't have to introduce yourself, you already popular here," he chuckled and she blushed.

"Okay, tell me which one you don't understand," he looked at the book. "Actually, from beginning," she grinned.

"From beginning? Oh wow, you really don't understand a thing, don't you?" Leo asked and she shook her head shyly.

"It's okay. I'll help you. Okay, this works like this..." and Leo continued teaching Danielle everything that he gained earlier, sincerely.

_**×××××** _

  
"Alright, that's all for today. If you have problem, you could ask your friend or you could directly see me. Thank you. Have a good day," the professor said and everyone packed their stuffs to leave.

Danielle and Leo walked together to the class entrance leaving his friends behind. They stop in front the entrance because Danielle knew, Leo is waiting for his friends. "Leo, thank you for helping. It did help me a lot," she thanked him.

"No problem, you could come to me if you need help again," Leo offered. "Will sure do. Thank you again. See you later," they exchange bows and she left.

"Who's that?" Hongbin came from behind and approached Leo. "You startled me. Oh Hakyeon," Leo said.

"Hey Taekwoon," they handshake. "Haven't seen you for a while. How are you?" Leo or his real name, Taekwoon, asked Hakyeon. "I'm doing great. You?"

"I'm doing great too. How's Wonshik?" Taekwoon asked about his ex-best friend. "He's doing well. You still care about him," Hakyeon smile.

"Of course, I do. To me, he's still my friend." Taekwoon smile, so did Hongbin and Hakyeon. The memories they shared together, are something they won't able to forget, ever.

"Hongbin, do you know that Leo literally left me and Ken when he gets to talk to that new girl," Sanghyuk complaining as he coming out from the class with Jaehwan.

"True. I'm hurt," Jaehwan touched his chest and made a sad face.

The others laughed at Jaehwan's sad face. "I was just accompanying her because you know, she's new," Taekwoon explained.

"Such a gentleman, be my boyfriend!" Jaehwan grabbed Taekwoon's arm and made a pout face making the other burst to laugh.

Lee Jaehwan never fails making them laugh and the reason why all of them love Jaehwan so much as friend.

"Alright Leo, Hongbin, Hyuk. We got to go first before Ravi looks for us," Hakyeon said. "Ken, let's go," he continued.

"See you around," Taekwoon replied and Hakyeon nodded to him. Soon, him and Jaehwan left the three friends.

"Let's go," Taekwoon invited.

"What's the new girl's name?" Hongbin asked to Taekwoon and Sanghyuk. "Danielle," Taekwoon simply answered.

"Is she pretty?" Hongbin asked again. "She's prettier than you," Sanghyuk joked making Hongbin made a sad face and all of them laughed.

_**×××××** _

  
She walked slowly, thinking if she wants to buy a coffee or no before going to the library.

 _Ahh, just give it a try_... her inner said and went to the cafe.

There's no costumer when she came in so she went straight to the counter. "Hi. Um..." her eyes went wild going through the menu. "Hazelnut Latte please," she ordered.

"Hot or cold?" the guy at the cashier asked. This time, it's a guy who in charge at the counter. "Cold please," she answered and he nodded, quickly went to make the coffee.

When it done, he gave her coffee and she gave the money to pay. They exchange 'thank you' before she left.

She took a sip of it. _This quite delicious. Totally going to buying it again..._ she smiles to herself and went to the door to leave the cafe to go to the library.

But before she even exits the cafe, she bumped into someone's hard chest. Thank God what happened yesterday doesn't repeat.

_Thank God, it didn't spill. Who is this human...?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Ravi!" a girl shouted for his name from behind. He knew who the voice belongs to and he is not in the mood to talk to her.

"Ravi. Oh, my babe, you look so hot today," she was touching his face and wanted to kiss him but he quickly turns away.

"What do you want Rachel," he rolled his eyes. This girl never fails to irritate him with her desperate attitude.

"I want you," she bites her lips sexily. "Anyway, do you like my outfit today?" she twirled around showing her outfit where showing too many skins.

Rachel does look sexy with those outfit including her pretty face which could make any guy crazy for her but not to Wonshik.

"I was wondering if you free tonight," she wrapped her hands around his neck hoping that he did the same to her waist so everyone could see how perfect they are for each other.

"And probably did _it_ again tonight like the last time," she whispered. "I thought I made it clear that it just a one-night stand," Wonshik said.

"Oh, come on, don't you tell me you didn't feel anything seeing me like this," she flirted.

 _No, I didn't feel anything..._ he rolled his eyes. This lady is making his head mess. But then he saw someone he wanted to meet ever since he woke up that morning.

Automatically he smiles when he saw her. "I got to go," he pulled her hands from his neck and left. "Call me, Ravi," Rachel shouted. "You will want me Ravi," she whispered.

Quickly he catches up and follow her to the café and waited for her to buy her coffee.

She doesn't look at the way she's walking and he took that advantage to startle her. Wonshik blocked her way making she bumped into his chest. But her hand was fast enough to held her coffee away.

"Gosh, you," quickly she recognizes Wonshik's face who had ruined her first day of university.

"Yes, me," he smirked and winked. "Can't believe will meet you here," he said. Reality, he followed her.

Suddenly he took her coffee and drank it left her speechless and shocked. "Really?" she said.

"It's been a long time I drank this one. It's nice, probably because it's yours," he teased. He made his satisfied face when he took another slurp.

"This human. I'm-" she said while trying to walk away but quickly he grab her wrist. "Your drink?" he asked.

"It's okay I gave it to you," she smiles and rolled her eyes. "You sure?" he asked while slurping the coffee. "I am very sure. Bye," she smiles again and left him. He watched her slowly leaving his sight and wondering what color of _them_ she's wearing today.

Boys.

Danielle couldn't stop cursing Wonshik again inside her mind. What hurts her the most is that she just had a few slurped of her coffee and he took it away.

 _Why people like this exist..._ she said to herself while walking to the library.

Danielle passed by Jaehwan and Hakyeon. Unfortunately, she doesn't notice them because so deep into her thoughts but they do. “Hakyeon, look, Wonshik's crush,” Jaehwan said while pointing to Danielle's back. Hakyeon chuckled and patted Jaehwan's back.

On their way to Wonshik, there were a lot of girls waved and 'hi' them. The perks of being the popular guys at campus. As usual, Wonshik with his phone and coffee it just that the coffee was Danielle's.

"Hazelnut Latte? Never saw you drank one before," Hakyeon asked. "Yeah. It's my first time anyway and it quite nice," Wonshik said.

"Oh. By the way, I saw your crush just now," Jaehwan took a seat beside Wonshik while Hakyeon sat opposite them.

"My crush? Who?" Wonshik confused. "The new kid. Danielle," Jaehwan answered. "Oh, her name is Danielle? Hm," Wonshik nodded to himself.

"Nah, she's not my crush," he shook his head. "Then, why are always smiling when thinking about her?" Hakyeon slurped Wonshik's coffee because that's actually his favorite coffee.

"I was just thinking how to piss her off that's all. No feelings here," Wonshik replied.

"I should have known this. Whatever. Guys, I got to go because I have group study with my classmates about the new topic we just entered," Jaehwan ready to take his leave.

"You mean with _him_?" Wonshik pointed about Leo. "I'm sorry but yes. Not just him, don't be upset. I love you."

Jaehwan knew how upset Wonshik is when he hangs out with Taekwoon but what can he do? Taekwoon is his classmate. "Bye," Jaehwan kissed Wonshik head before leaving earning a chuckle from Hakyeon and a hit by Wonshik.

"Do you still mad at him?" Hakyeon asked. "Me? Oh no," Wonshik answered with sarcasm.

"Wonshik, I don't want you to keep being like this. I'm afraid you need him one day," Hakyeon advised but not even a bit Wonshik cares about it.

"There's no way in hell. It's not like he the only human in this world. I am not accepting him back especially when he's... he's..." Wonshik couldn't finish his words because it's too painful for him.

"Oh, fuck it. We are not talking about him anymore. Understood?" Wonshik's voice raised to Hakyeon and quickly he left him.

"Ravi. Hold up!" Hakyeon chased him from the back, bringing along his coffee.

Hakyeon doesn't mean to upset him, he just wanted they all back together as best friend like years ago. Everything was great when they all six were together.

Six of them. Wonshik, Taekwoon, Hakyeon, Jaehwan, Hongbin and Sanghyuk.

But when the truth was exposed about who Taekwoon really is, Wonshik couldn't accept him anymore. He felt betrayed. Taekwoon is Wonshik best friend, the closest one, he just can't handle the truth about Taekwoon and decided to end everything with Taekwoon.

Everything. The memories, the sharing stuffs, the friendship.

To Wonshik, Taekwoon is no longer exist to him. He doesn't know and never know who Jung Taekwoon is.

**_×××××_ **

"Leo... hmmm," she said the name of the guy that helped her earlier in class. "So handsome," she smiled to herself. "Totally better than that dickhead," she nodded to herself.

"I thought Korean people were all black hair?" she scratched her head with the pen she had in her hand. "He probably dyes his hair. Yeah, dyed his hair. But blonde looks so good on him." she smile again.

"And has a sweet smile too. Hold up. I shouldn't think about him. I suppose to study. What am I doing?" she accidentally raised her voice making the librarian warning her.

She bowed in embarrassed. "All because of Leo," she whispered.

Danielle start to pack her stuffs to leave, to go home. It's 3.45pm. She wants to go home and rest. And probably think about Taekwoon again. She giggled.

As she kept walking to the campus main entrance, she suddenly remembered back where Wonshik took her coffee. "It tastes so good. Why he had to be such a dickhead?" she asked to herself but loud enough for people around to hear it. Some probably thinks she's weird because talking to herself.

"Like you never talk to yourself before. Okay whatever, I want that coffee so I'm going to buy it. But if I see him, I'm leaving," she determined. Just for a cup of coffee.

She walked to the café and her eyes alert to her surrounding in case she located Wonshik. She doesn't want he took her coffee again. Danielle entered the café but eyes still looking what's happening around her and queue at the counter.

But then she heard someone cleared their throat and it's a guy.

 _This doesn't feel good..._ she sighed. If behind her really Kim Wonshik, she will leave at the exact moment and go home.

She slowly turned around with eyes closed still hoping it's not Wonshik. She's praying inside.

"Danielle?" _he_ said. _Oh my God, no..._ she's let a long sigh but then she realized, that is not Wonshik's voice.

Quickly she opened her eyes and the guy in front of her is Jung Taekwoon. "Leo! Thank God," she let out a relief. "Just me. Leo," he said making her smile.

Taekwoon has no idea how happy Danielle is when she sees him, not Wonshik.

"You looked very scared when I called you earlier. Is everything alright?" Taekwoon asked with a worry voice. She wanted to tell him so bad but then she realized that Taekwoon shouldn't be knowing what's happening to her. He's too nice.

"I'm alright. It's such a relief when it was you. Not _him_ ," she pointed out making him slowly blushing.

"Him? Who?" Taekwoon wanted to know who is this guy that made Danielle so scared.

"Actually, I don't even know him name."

"Really?" she nodded and they laughed together.

"But, I already have my own nickname for him."

Taekwoon confused. "You don't know his name but you already get him a nickname. I'm- I don't know what to say."

They laughed again. "You wanted to buy coffee?" she asked.

"No. I want to buy you," Taekwoon smile but Danielle made her pouty face making Taekwoon giggled.

"Well, if so, let's order together," she offered. "Really? Thank you."

Taekwoon stepped forward and stood beside Danielle. "I can't believe you wanted to buy me," she said.

Taekwoon burst out but quickly cover his mouth while laughing. This gesture of Taekwoon somehow, Danielle found it very cute. She was like the heart eyes emoji, looking at Taekwoon.

"Of course, I couldn't buy you. No matter how much money I have, I couldn't buy you because you are too precious," Taekwoon answered and Danielle can't help but blushed over his statement.

"Oh Leo. Stop," Now it's her turn to cover her mouth. Actually, she's covering her whole face because she's blushing so hard.

"Actually, I kind of like your name. Leo. It's suits you well," she told him her opinion.

"Really? Actually, Leo is my nickname," Taekwoon chuckled.

"So, this whole time, it's a lie?" Danielle acted like she felt very offend about it but actually she doesn't care, she likes the 'Leo' name on him.

"Yea. My real name is Taekwoon but they, my friends, gave me the name Leo because I'm acting like a lion," Taekwoon told the truth.

"Lion? But you look nice. And you are nice to me," Danielle in confusion.

"To you, but not to them," they laughed again.

Deep inside Danielle, she loves hang out and talk with Taekwoon. She felt very comfortable with him. And let's not talk about those little smiles that slowly making Danielle melt.

Danielle feels like she's having a crush on Taekwoon.

It's finally their turn to order.

"Hello," Taekwoon greeted the guy at the counter and he greeted them back. "Hmm, I would like to order hot Latte please. You Danielle?" he looked at her.

"I would like to have Hazelnut Latte please. Cold," she smiles to the guy at the counter. The guy nodded and shouted to his colleague their order.

Danielle was ready to pay until Taekwoon stopped her. "It's okay, my treat," he smiles.

And again, Danielle made her heart eyes emoji face. "Are you sure?" she asked to confirm but Taekwoon already gave his phone to the guy.

"Yes, I'm sure. You're being so lovely towards me anyway," Taekwoon pointed out.

 _He is so nice. So, husband goals..._ Danielle told herself.

The guy handed their coffee and exchange bow with Danielle and Taekwoon.

They walked together to the exit while talking. But little did they know, someone saw them being all happy and smiley with each other.

 _Why out of all guys here, why it has to be Taekwoon?..._ he's upset.

"Are you going home?" Taekwoon asked. "Yeah. You?"

"Same," she nodded to his answered.

They walked together until the exit the campus' entrance. Danielle thought that Taekwoon will stop accompany her until the entrance but it didn't happen. Taekwoon still walking with her.

"What are you doing?" Danielle asked. "I know you came here with car. So, let me send you to your car," Taekwoon offered.

From beginning of their first conversation, Taekwoon never fail to make Danielle's heart's melt. Taekwoon is being so nice to her. "You know you don't have too. I'm fine, Leo," she told him. "No, it's alright. Plus, I'm driving my car too so nothing wrong with it."

"Leo..." she overwhelmed. "So where is your car?" Taekwoon looked around.

"This way," she showed the way and Taekwoon followed her until they reached at her car.

"Oh wow, BMW huh," Taekwoon checking out her car. "It's just BMW. I bet there's a lot more students here using fancier car than mine," she said.

"Are you kidding me? This the X6 model. This is actually car goals, Danielle," Taekwoon still checking out her car. He likes this model so much.

"Leo. Stop. I take you for a ride one day or maybe that time, you're the one who's driving it," she offered. Taekwoon turned from the car to Danielle. "You really trust me that much until you let me drive this?" he pointed to the car.

"Of course, I trust you," she smiles where making him smile too.

"It's great that someone trust you even though you just met them," Taekwoon said. She doesn’t know why but Taekwoon totally earn her trust from the first time they talked.

"Well, I got to go. Thank you for the coffee," she opened the driver's door. "Nothing much. I could totally treat you again," Taekwoon offered.

They smiled to each other and when Danielle about to enter the car, she stepped out making Taekwoon asking, what's wrong.

"Actually, I rarely call someone by their nickname because I always prefer to call them by their real name, until you. I think I'm going to stick calling you 'Leo' rather than your real name." she told him. He smiles when he realized how comfortable she is with him until she did something that she rarely does.

"But I always prefer people call me by my real name. Especially you. I think it will be sexy if you call me by my real name," Taekwoon said while smiling. "Really? Well... I'll think about it first," Danielle can't help but grin when Taekwoon thought that her call him by his real name will be a sexy pronunciation.

"Take your time. I wait," They laughed and Danielle back into the car. She lower down the car window as soon as she turned on the engine.

"Thank you again for everything," she said.

"No problem at all. You could totally come to me if you need any help," Taekwoon offered.

"I will. Thank you again. Bye Leo," she waved while reverse the car to leave. "Anytime! Have a safe drive home," Taekwoon waved back while a big smile on his face.

Taekwoon never this open to someone especially when they just know but things really different with Danielle. He felt really comfortable with her and she felt the same about him too. He totally wanted to build a friendship with her and probably who knows, a relationship too?

**_×××××_ **

She couldn't stop smiling through the whole drive home. She just knew Taekwoon but it feels like they had been knowing each other for a very long time.

As she still with her own thoughts, suddenly there's a knock on her window. It's Zachary. She lowers down the window and straight forward Zachary asked her if she's alright.

"I mean, you had been here for a while and you keep on smiling non-stop. I'm worried," he continues talking. She looked around. She doesn't notice that she had arrived home. She raised up the window and exit the car as soon as she turned off the engine.

"You so deep into your thoughts until you don't know you reached home, don't you?" Zachary teased her and she nodded shyly. "I think someone finally had a good day today. I'm glad you had a good one," Zachary stroke Danielle hair.

"Thanks to Leo," she smiles remembering back how nice Taekwoon is towards her.

"Oh wow, Leo huh? Is he handsome?" they keep talking while walking to the door.

"He is. He has a very sweet smile," she answered. "Is he more handsome than I am?" Zachary still asking.

"Yes."

"Aw. Uhm, do you like him?" he teased.

"Zachary, stop," she hit his upper arm. "Someone is embarrassed. Oh my God you like him."

Zachary acting like a girl making Danielle hit his upper arm non-stop. The two siblings burst out laughing happily like nothing will turn wrong.

**_×××××_ **

Wonshik threw a fist on the table before seat on the chair as soon as he arrived the bar making Hakyeon and Jaehwan startled and stop talking whatever they were talking about.

"That stupid Jung Taekwoon," that's the first thing that came out from Wonshik's mouth. "You said his full name," Hakyeon said spontaneously and doesn't mean to make Wonshik mad.

"Really? You want to joke around now?" Wonshik asked roughly. "But it's true. You did say his full name," Jaehwan backed up his friend and if Wonshik blow up, he knows exactly what to do.

"Alright. Okay, what happened? Something must have happened that made you this mad," Hakyeon doesn't want any of them fighting.

"Earlier today before I'm leaving the campus, I saw him and Danielle walking together from the café to her car. Did he have to do that? Him and his fake attitude. I'm not shocked if she falls for him but I feel bad if she did," Wonshik talked non-stop. "So, you're saying she should fall for you instead of Leo?" Hakyeon asked again.

Nod. "Even though I'm rude at least I’m not being fake with anyone," Wonshik said and drank up either Hakyeon or Jaehwan's drink on the table.

He's too angry about Taekwoon. Whatever that Wonshik gets or knows, Taekwoon totally going to get and know it too. It pissed him off how bad he wanted Taekwoon to stay away from his life but everything still related to Taekwoon. It feels like a curse.

"I knew it. You have feelings towards her," Jaehwan teased. Jaehwan knew that how bad him or Hakyeon teased or fooled around, he will never act out of the line unless he's facing Taekwoon. Wonshik hatred over Taekwoon, damn, no one know how much he hates him. The feelings are blowing up in Wonshik like a flame.

"Really?" Wonshik stared into Jaehwan's eyes. "Yes really. You like her. Don't you? Don't you?" Jaehwan poked Wonshik's nose. Wonshik's serious face doesn't last long. He ends up chuckling and covered his face. Jaehwan just know how to cheer him up. That's why he loves his two best friends a lot and if he could, he doesn't want Taekwoon took them away.

Wonshik stopped laughing and look away, thinking about Taekwoon seriously while Jaehwan and Hakyeon back talking about something he doesn't want to know.

_When will you finally stop wanted to know someone or something without being related about it with me?_


End file.
